Not So Fake Girlfriend
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: When a girl who's a bit too obsessed with Finn shows up at the same supermarket where he's shopping, Rey comes to his rescue.


"Shit, shit, shit."

Finn ducked into the chip aisle of the supermarket he was in, and after a few seconds, he poked his head around the corner. She was still looking for him. He swore again and rubbed the back of his head.

Why hadn't he just done his shopping yesterday? His procrastination problem was really going to bite him on the ass.

"If only I was wearing a hat, she might not have even noticed me," he grumbled to himself.

A young woman who'd been pushing a shopping cart was standing nearby and there was a curious expression on her face. She approached him. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be nosy, but are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Hm?" Finn turned to look at the woman and his eyes widened. Her brown hair was in a strange but cute three bun hairstyle. The white button down shirt and beige shorts she wore went nicely with her brown flats. She was a vision of loveliness.

 _Whoa. Where the hell did that thought come from?_

"Uh, n-no trouble, really. Just saw someone who I really did _not_ want to see and she's looking for me."

"An ex-girlfriend, I take it?"

He blinked in surprise. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"I've seen that expression on my cousin Ben's face plenty of times. He's a womanizer and has a string of girlfriends as long as the Brooklyn Bridge."

Finn scoffed. "Sounds like your cousin needs to reevaluate his life choices."

"Don't you think you could say the same thing about yourself?"

Indignation flashed through him and he crossed his arms, a scowl adorning his features. "You think that _I'm_ a womanizer?"

She came a little closer to Finn and cocked her head to the side as she inspected him. His mouth parted and he couldn't help noticing how adorable the freckles on her nose were. Finn bit his lip and tried not to let her see how she'd affected him. Poe was right. He was hopeless around women.

A few more moments of careful gazing and she stepped back. "Nope. You're not the type."

"And you figured that out just by looking at me?"

"What can I say? I happen to be great at reading people."

"I wish my friend had that gift when it comes to women."

"Your friend?"

"Yeah, my friend, Poe. He set me up on a date with the woman who I'm trying to get away from. Her name is Rose and we got along great at first. We had a lot of things in common, but Poe never told me how clingy she was."

"How clingy is she?"

"Like My Super Ex-Girlfriend clingy."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, my God."

"Yeah. We went out on one date. Just _one_ , and the next thing I know, she's leaving me dozens of messages at work and following me because I haven't had any time for her. I hadn't decided if I wanted us to go steady, but she's acting like we're married. It's scary!"

"Sure sounds like it. I'm sorry you're having a rough time. Do you...think you should maybe get a restraining order?"

"See, that's the thing. I can't get one because she's Poe's sister-in-law. That would be too awkward because I'd never be able to visit him at his house again. I need another option."

"I don't know what to tell you. Maybe you should just talk to her?"

"I did. _Three times!_ And she didn't even listen to me. She thought I was joking and then, she said she was going to make us dinner at her place. I'm supposed to be there tonight, but I am _not_ going."

"Okay. I really hope I'm not overstepping my bounds here, but you should tell Rose that you aren't interested again. Maybe if you go on this date with her and tell her after you've finished eating, she'll be more open to listening."

Before he could say anything, a shrill female voice called out. "Finn!"

"Damn it!" Finn hissed and looked around the corner. She was coming closer to his current position. There'd be no way for him to leave without her seeing him. He glanced at the woman and then an idea came into his head. Of course, it was really ballsy for him to ask this, but he had little choice.

"Hey, could you do me an enormous favor and pretend to be my girlfriend?"

"What?" She stared at him like he'd just grown a third eyeball in the middle of his forehead.

" _Please._ I swear, I'm not a creep or anything." He looked at her cart. "I'll even buy your groceries. I'm begging you." Finn made the most ridiculous pleading expression he could muster until she finally gave in.

"What the hell? How can I can turn down a plea for help when there's free groceries involved? I'll do it."

"Thank you so much!" Finn beamed at her with such a relieved and happy face that she felt her heart thump loudly against her chest.

"You're welcome. I'm Rey, by the way." She held out her hand, smiling tentatively and he shook it eagerly.

"I'm Finn."

"Finn! I know you're around here!" Rose's voice sounded even closer and before Finn could do or say anything, Rey cupped the back of his head and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Colours exploded behind his eyes and he moaned into the kiss, sliding his arms around her back and holding her tightly to him. Rey's lips felt so good on his, like they were meant to be and they way she fit in his embrace, it was too good to be coincidence.

Finn may not have been a big believer in true love before, but damn, he was thinking very differently now. His hand reached up to caress the apple of Rey's cheek and she sighed softly, leaning into his touch.

"Finn! What the hell?!"

 _Ugh, killjoy._

Slowly, they pulled apart from each other and looked at Rose who was glaring at Rey like she'd stolen her man.

"Oh, hey. Rose."

Rey spoke up quickly. "Honey, this is Rose?"

Finn wondered what she had in mind as he replied, "Yep. This is Rose."

"Hi. I'm Rey."

"Uh huh. And how do you know Finn?" Rose stared at Rey in suspicion.

"Well, I'm his girlfriend."

"His _what_?!"

"Look, I know how this sounds, but he's such a sweetheart that he didn't know how to tell you that he was already involved with someone. You were just so ecstatic and happy on your date that he couldn't bring himself to tell you and hurt your feelings."

Rose frowned and let out a growl of frustration. "Then why would Poe set me up with him?"

This time, Finn spoke. "I haven't told him about Rey yet. I was holding off on that because I wanted to get to know her better before introducing her to my friends."

"You haven't known each other long?"

"Just a couple of weeks. We actually met at this supermarket." At this, Rey took his hand and entwined their fingers. "Finn and I got into this silly discussion about the best brand of potato chips and we ended up going on a date that same night."

Rose's face softened a bit. "Oh. Now I feel stupid."

"Don't be! You didn't know. It's no one's fault. Sometimes, these things happen."

"I guess so. Well, I'm sorry to bother you. Next time I go on a date, I'll ask the guy if he has a girlfriend. Then, I won't have to worry about wasting my time. Congratulations, Finn. You make a lovely couple." She began to go back the way she just came.

"Thanks, Rose. Take care of yourself."

"It was nice meeting you," Rey said with a wave as the other woman left. When Rose was out of sight, they waited for a full minute before moving again.

"That went well." Finn smiled down at Rey and they reluctantly pulled apart.

"I think so, too. She definitely bought it, but maybe we should keep the charade going a little longer? What do you think?"

Finn's mind went wild at the thought of posing as Rey's boyfriend. "Just a month or two to solidify the idea with her?"

"Yeah. And your other friends who will no doubt hear about me from her. You don't want to look like a liar."

"Of course not, but I have to admit, pretending to be your boyfriend for an extended period of time is an inviting prospect."

"I agree and it'd be beneficial to both of us since my family is always asking me when I'm going to bring a guy home. I have a feeling you'd pass all of the "Is he a good boyfriend?" tests. Plus, you're a really good kisser and you're buying my groceries."

Finn laughed. "Can't forget the most important part of this agreement."

"Nope, but I think I'll probably like you in the long run." Rey said cheekily as she put her arms around Finn's waist and pressed her lips to his once more.

Obviously, she already _did_ like him, but neither commented on it.


End file.
